starwarscrossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Ancient Je'daii: Wrath of The Rancors
Prelude 3 years after Pauline's murder, Je'daii Ranger Mario and his padawan Luigi are seen on the planet Yinchorr escaping from the Yinchorri warrior tribe. They are backed against a dead end in an ally and Luigi tells Mario “well it was-a nice knowing ya” Mario then informs Luigi to stop playing as he saber-throws at the angry mob of Yinchorri and uses this distraction to uncover a manhole leading to the sewer system of the city. In mere moments the Je'daii are gone, but the Yinchorri warriors are not dissuaded in their pursuit and race after the Je'daii brothers into the sewer. Once Mario and Luigi realize that the Yinchorri are still after them, they hasten up the pace. However Mario and Luigi are soon cornered again and have to fight their way out of the sewer but are overwhelmed, they then force jump to an ascending pipe in the system. They navigate their way out of the sewer and make a run for their ship. However the Yinchorri are still chasing after them, shooting blasters at every turn. The Je'daii brothers manage to evade certain death and make it to their ship. They barley manage to take off as the Yinchorri catch up shooting at the ship, damaging one of the generators. As Mario and Luigi escape into space they recognize their imminent engine failure, and Luigi pilots the ship to get as far away from Yinchorr as possible. The ship then gives out and they crash land on an unknown planet. A Whole New World As they awake from the crash landing and escape their ship they find them selves in the middle of a war zone. As they survey the area they see a nation of Sullust against an army of large carnivorous reptomammals known as Rancors. Mario was truly confused by this as neither species were anywhere close to their native homeworlds. As they watch the battle unfold, Luigi grows increasingly angry seeing the valiant Sullust being decimated by the Rancors. Without warning or clear judgment Luigi races into the battle and slays a Rancor just before it kills another Sullust, with the rancor dead Luigi helps up the Sullust and asks him his name, he informs Luigi saying “Thank you friend, I'm Toad”. With them distracted, another Rancor sneaks up on the two but it is quickly killed by Mario, who questions Luigi on what he thinks he is doing. Luigi merely says “whats right” and charges further into the fray. After the Je'daii join the battle the advantage quickly goes to the Sullust as the last of the Rancors retreat. The Sullust celebrate the victory and invite the Je'daii to their home, to be further celebrated as heroes. Mario at first humbly declines their offer until both he and his brother's stomachs begin to rumble and they notice they haven't had a cooked meal for several days. Once they arrive at Mushroom Kingdom, they are put in awe of the pure beauty of the place. The Sullust citizens welcome back their beloved soldiers and thank the Je'daii for their safe return. Mario and Luigi are then requested by the Princess of Mushroom Kingdom for a meeting. Princess Peach Toadstool personally meets the Je'daii at the gates and escorts them to the eating hall, where a big feast is prepared for them. The Je'daii brothers were shocked to see that the princess was a human and Luigi makes a secret comment to Mario of the beauty the princess posses, to which Mario merely nods in agreement, while remembering and missing his beloved Pauline. After dinner the Princess reveals that she truly wanted to meet them to ask for their help in their war against the Rancors, however Mario states that he and his brother are not mercenaries. Mario then asks her why the Sullust and Rancors are even on this planet. She tells them that the world has been colonized by the Sullust and Rancors for over 40 years and that they had lived in peace, until the evil King Koopa came into power and killed her father, declaring war against the Sullust, intending to take over the entire world. Hearing the princess's tale of betrayal, Mario decides against his better Judgment to stay in Mushroom Kingdom and help the Sullust, much to the enjoyment of Luigi. Spy Games At the request of Princess Toadstool Toad steps down from his position as General of the army to Mario. Mario and Luigi then prepare for the next battle. However Princess Toadstool demands to fight in the war. Mario constantly dismisses her, much to her own shock having never been told no before. As Mario and the Princess bicker back and forth Luigi decides to head out on his own and do some scout work against the Rancors. Toad noticing Luigi's disappearance tracks him down. Luigi makes it to Castle Koopa, a desolate land of sand covered with caves, holes, and the lone castle. Once there he infiltrates and witnesses the defeated Rancors report to their King that the Je'daii may turn the tide of the war, which makes King Koopa interested in the Mario brothers. King Koopa orders their starship recovered for further investigation and calls upon his Yinchorri allies to send him a large amount of Yinchorri mercenaries and pirates. Luigi is sick to know the force resistant Yinchorri are being sent here, remarking to himself how hard it was to escape. He is then startled to see Toad behind him, making the Rancors alerted to his presence, the two run trying to escape, but are caught by King Koopa himself. The King looks down at the duo and commands the Corellian to be brought back for torture, while the Sullust is executed. Luigi screams no and activates his Forcesaber swinging wildly, Koopa laughs until he sees Luigi had cut a whole underneath himself. As Luigi falls he force pushes King Koopa away and force pulls Toad down with him before a Rancor can pounce on him. Underground Luigi uses the force to navigate his way back to Mushroom Kingdom. The trip back gives Luigi an idea, that he tells to the now copacetic Mario and Princess Toadstool. He suggest they create underground tunnels to use and execute guerrilla warfare, against the larger Rancors cutting away at their legs, bringing the giants to their level. Princess Toadstool praises Luigi for the idea, and comments that “At least one of the brothers have sense”, much to the anguish of Mario. Once alone Luigi informs Mario that the Yinchorri are on their way, to which Mario says “Let them come” Wrath of the Rancors Over the next 4 months Mario and Luigi lead the battles against the Rancor and Yinchorri armies, all resulting in Sullust victory. The Mushroom Kingdom celebrates their latest victories, in which they consume heavy amounts of alcohol, the princess included. During the festival Mario and Luigi are among the children listening to Toad tell the valiant tale of the “Super Mario Bros. And the rescue of Mushroom Kingdom” Mario is then requested to appear before the Princess. Mario feeling the weight of the peoples expectations of him is happy to leave the festival and does as requested. Once at her chambers she sends the guards away. Mario and Peach exchange pleasantries of the day and discuss the meaning of the kiss they shared the day before, on the eve of Mario's last battle. Mario then flashes back to the previous weeks before the kiss, beginning with the month after his arrival, in which the angered Mario, who had been denied council, busted to her room where he caught the princess bathing. He apologizes to which she orders her guards to send him out, in embarrassment. From that time Mario's eyes linger when he looks upon her, he grows more and more fond of their frequent clashes, as he secretly admires her tenacity and fearlessness one the likes that remind him of Pauline. The flashback then turns to the day of their kiss in which Mario and Peach make jokes toward one another flirtatiously. Peaches flirtation soon turns to serious discussion as to her growing fondness for the Je'daii Ranger. Mario is hesitant to reciprocate to which Peach states she understands and begins to distance herself from Mario, to which he grabs her hand and kisses her. In the present Mario tells Peach that he isn't sure he can fully give her his heart, to which she tells him that it is not Mario heart, she wanted at the moment, she then drops her drink and the glass crashes to the floor. She sloppy kisses Mario who tells her that she isn't thinking clearly and distances himself away, the drunken Peach refuses to take no for an answer and pushes Mario on to the bed. As she stands over him she begins to unclip her dress, and gives a yawn. She crawls on top of Mario kisses him on his cheek and passes out, much to the relief of Mario. The next day the Princess apologizes to Mario for her behavior and thanks him for not taking advantage of her, in her “weakness”. Mario then kisses her on the hand and tells the princess “It-a never happened” as he gives her a wink. She smiles at his charm, and Mario walks away preparing for the next confrontation. Count Usurper Mario, Luigi, and Toad then defeat another battalion of Yinchorri. Although many Sullust were lost that day. Once rejoined at Mushroom Kingdom, Mario and Luigi are shocked to see other humans on the planet. Mario asks Toad what is happening to which Toad informs him that the princess's betrothed and former Je'daii Padawan Count Waluigi has arrived. Luigi is shocked to see his old rival from the Je'daii academy and struck dumbfounded as he tries to picture Waluigi with the Princess. Mario in disbelief storms into the castle and demands to see Peach. Waluigi's guards refuse him access and the frustrated Mario prepares to lash out against them but is stopped as the Guards lay down their defenses at the behest of their Count. Waluigi then extends his hand toward Mario attempting to exchange pleasantries, however Mario declines and simply asks “Where is the princess?” Waluigi then retracts his hand and wipes it with his shirt stating that he now knows where Luigi got his pompous attitude from. Peach then comes before any more words are spoken. Peach asks Waluigi and his guards to leave them and Waluigi hesitantly leaves with his men. Mario then confronts Peach about her engagement that she neglected to tell him about, to which she states that she does not wish to marry Waluigi and that she wants to end the engagement but is willing to go through with it because it was her father's wish. Mario states that she is a woman capable to make her own decisions to which Peach tells him “You simply don't understand, one day you will” she then kisses Mario on the cheek as she leaves. As Peach leaves the room she goes into the hall to see Luigi and Waluigi confronting one another seconds away form striking each other. However Peach separates them just as they finish calling one another names as Luigi calls Waluigi “The biggest failure of the Je'daii Order” to which Waluigi responds that Luigi is “The Biggest coward the Je'daii Order has ever known”. Peach and Waluigi then leave. Mario and Luigi then meet and prepare strategy for what they plan to be the final battle. On the eve of the battle the Mushroom Kingdom's prince-to-be self-proclaims himself as Mushroom Kingdom's new protector and relives the Mario Brothers from their command. Mario refuses and is arrested by Waluigi's Guards, while being arrested Mario grabs his saber and looks to Peach, she shakes her head no and Mario relinquishes his hold telling Luigi to run. Luigi does and Waluigi stops his guards from going after the “Coward” and tells his men to prepare for the battle. Chosen Path In a cold damp Prison Cell Mario rots until he is visited by Peach. She asks him why he hasn't broken out of his constraints. Mario asked “To what end Princess, what would be the purpose of that, to make a daring escape, inspire the people to rebel against their future prince and win back your heart?...Forget that you've made your choice.” Peach then tells Mario “The choice was never mine to make...so what will you do now sit here and rot?” Mario then informs her “No Princess I'm leaving, as soon as my brother returns, we're taking a ship, supplies, and food, then we're heading-a back to Tython, where we belong.” Peach then looks away from Mario stating “you belong here...with me” Mario just looks at her and turns away saying “You've made your choice”. Elsewhere Luigi is with Toad looking for a way to the dungeons, while trying to avoid Waluigi's guards knowing they'd report their discovery if found. Meanwhile Waluigi leads his assault against the Rancors, whom overwhelm the Sullust army as King Koopa personally leads the attack slaughtering all in his wake. As Waluigi becomes the last solider of the Mushroom Kingdom remaining he tries to strike the King down with his forcesaber. To his shock and horror King Koopa deflects Waluigi's strike with his own forcesaber. Waluigi then tries to fight against him , but he is easily bested and outmatched. In an effort to spare his own life Waluigi bows to the Rancor Shouting “Please spare me all mighty Koopa, let me join you” King Koopa then tells the “insolent fool” that the only name he will call him is Master, as he decides to take him on as his apprentice. King Koopa then tells Waluigi that he has a “very special mission” for him. Freedom As the dawn brakes the trumpets of the Mushroom Kingdom blaze as Waluigi makes his “triumphant” return, with his Sullust “Soldiers” (Really Prisoners of War). The crowd looks at the vast numbers that the Sullust army has decreased by and morn for their loved ones as they curse the Count for removing Mario from his command. As the Count retreats from hurling tomatoes as well as other objects, the people chant Mario's name begging for his freedom. Just then Mario is awoken by the chanting and sees his brother has finally arrived. However before the door closes behind Toad, Mario can see a guard on the ground, and Peach slowly closing the door, giving Mario one last look. The Je'daii and Toad then flee the Mushroom kingdom, just as the locals break through the gates. The rioting soon stops however, when they notice Mario is gone. They leave the prison defeated and demoralized. Waluigi, standing on the Palace Balcony, laughs at their insolence, and accuses their “Savior” Mario of cowardice stating that it is another trait Luigi must have learned from him. Luigi then appears on the roof of the palace and declares that the Je'daii will not desert them. The crowd cheers for Luigi and Waluigi tells the POWs to “Seize him”. With Waluigi now unguarded he turns around to see Mario in front of him, saber ignited. Mario then asks “Now What, Tyrant?” Waluigi then ignites his saber as well stating “Now we duel” as they begin to battle a voice is heard screaming “Stop!” the combatants then halt their assault and turn to find Peach. Peach then continues saying “Why are you doing this?, This senseless violence won't solve anything, the real enemy is the army of Racors and Yinchorri gathered to slaughter us all. Why dose it matter who leads, or has the most favor with the people, as long as we win. Stop fighting amongst yourselves, and fight for something more. Let us move forward and put past grievances behind us, as is the Je'daii way.” A Citizen from the crowd then calls out “And Who will Lead us?” Peach then assigns herself the role of Commander, much to the murmur of the crowd. Waluigi frustrated races off past Mario toward the castle. The remaining POWs then follow. Luigi goes to Mario and says “So what-a we do now” Mario gives his younger brother a smirk and says “Lets-a go home” Mario and Luigi then head in the opposite direction of the Mushroom Kingdom. When Waluigi finds Peach back home, he sends the guards away, to which he then slaps her for her public embarrassment, he tries to force himself upon her, but is rebuked by Peach who kicks him in the groin. She calls for her guards, but the POWs arrive, to which a further angered Waluigi commands them to “brake her will”. They then beat her viciously. With all the commotion Toad enters the room to find Princess Peach a bloody mess, he tries to call for help but is dealt with by the POWs who apologize for what they are being forced to do. Waluigi laughs at the entire “spectacle” and even joins in stomping Toad unconscious when he calls Waluigi a “Heartless bastard”. With Toad defeated Waluigi tells his soldiers to bag her, and they flee the city. Battle of Mushroom Kingdom Hours later Toad finally awakes, to find the princess gone with the only thing remaining of her presence is the blood dragged on the floor. Toad then tries to rise as quickly as he can, and races off to find the Je'daii brothers. Luckily for Toad the Je'daii had returned to the Kingdom after finding their ship gone from its resting place. Mario and Luigi are at a local vendors shop haggling for a cheep yet capable starcruiser when Toad, finds and alerts them that the Princess has been taken. Mario races to the Kingdom in search for clues. He finds nothing to help his cause, but finds a letter in the bottom of Peach's dresser addressed to him, in which she confesses her love for the Je'daii and her planned suicide if Mario leaves and she goes through with the wedding to Count Waluigi. Mario now even more desperate to find her, searches through the force to find where Waluigi may have taken Peach. Mario then senses Waluigi back at Mushroom Kingdom, just as the horns blow signifying an attack upon the Kingdom. Mario, Luigi, and Toad then run to the castle walls and help repel Koopa's forces which are lead by none other than Waluigi himself. Mario seeing Waluigi working with the Yinchorri and Rancors, knows that Koopa is behind Peach's kidnapping. Luigi knowing Mario couldn't make a decision on whether to save Peach or the Kingdom, makes the decision for him. Commanding his older brother to travel to Koopa Castle, in Dark land, assuring him that he can handle his old rival. Mario nods in agreement and Toad grabs a balster, as he follows Mario, in order to guide him through the secret underground passage made by Luigi. When Mario and Toad finally reach the tunnels, the Rancors bulldoze their way through the Gates, as Waluigi, the Rancors, and the Yinchorri begin to sack The Kingdom. Luigi races to battle his long time foe as Mario races through the tunnels. Mario and Toad are ambushed by 6 Yinchorri while in the tunnel but managed to stop them, just as Luigi kills a rancor, and 3 charging Yinchorri. In the Mushroom Kingdom Luigi and Waluigi leave plies of bodies in their wake, as they try to meet up with one another. Meanwhile Toad and Mario soon discover that the end of the tunnel has been compromised, and they fight their way out. As they leave the tunnel they find themselves in the heart of Dark Land right by the heavily guarded Koopa Castle. Without warning or thought they storm the castle. Defeating all of those in their path until they finally reach King Koppa's Chambers. At the same time Luigi and Waluigi square off in the middle of the self made Battle Zone, starring at one another. Mario then force opens King Koppa's Door, to which he and Toad are then forced pushed further and Mario is pinned against the Wall as he says “I don't think we've officially met...I'm Bowser....” Monsters Bowser then continues “I am the Dark Lord of the Boga Order and leader of the infinite Empire”. Mario stands their in disbelief confused to how this Bowser looks identical to King Koopa. Bowser then explains that Koopa is simply an alias he used to spark the war between the Sullust and Rancors so that both sides would be too diminutive to resist the Empire's take over. Mario questions why Bowser would enslave his own people for a race not his own. Bowser simply states that he holds no loyalty to anyone besides his “True” people the Rataka, who educated him, and treated him as an equal, some superior than others that believed in him, and knew that Bowser could lead them in conquering entire solar systems. Bowser then reveals to Mario that he was trained by a former Ratakan Je'daii Master and ignites his red crystal Forcesaber. Mario then does the same, done with introductions. Meanwhile back at the Mushroom Kingdom Luigi and Waluigi duel, at unimagined speed. The citizens witness how valiantly Luigi is fighting and they muster the strength to repel the Yinchorri and Rancor forces. Waluigi seeing the impossible, grows angry and careless, and Luigi impales him with his saber, being only a faction of a second quicker than his opponent. During this time Mario is getting battered by the Darklord Bowser, whose power overwhelms Mario, both physically and in the force. However Mario doesn’t surrender, and keeps fighting back, and with every swing he commands Bowser to tell him where Peach is. This makes Bowser laugh as he finally responds to Mario stating “How do you even know if she's alive, you fool?” Mario screams “she is alive I can feel it !” Bowser then gives Mario a big swing, sending the saber out of his hand. Mario now defenseless, tries to blast his foe with the force, but Bowser simply doges his attack. Mario throws everything he can at Bowser, but Bowser simply takes all the damage, with no effects. With Mario now in distance, Bowser grabs the Je'daii by his throat and begins to choke him with his bare hands. With Mario being drained of life, Bowser begins to speak, telling him “You're alone in this world Je'daii, search your feelings you know that I killed the Princess, you know that my pawn Waluigi dispatched your brother, just like you know My army decimated the Mushroom Kingdom. You have no one left...no one but me, join me, and together we can destroy this damn universe and shape it in our image, as Master and student, Join Me Mario!!!”. Just then a Yinchorri enters the room to which he states that Waluigi has returned. Bowser thanks the solider, then force crushes his head, for interrupting him. With this news Bowser releases Mario from his grip, to which Mario gasps for air. Bowser then force grabs Mario's saber and places it in front of his opponent, telling Mario “Join Me, slay the man that took everything from you, your position as commander, your precious princess, and now your Brother. Rise and strike against Waluigi, complete your fall to the Right side of the force, the Boga side.” Just then the door opens, and incomes Bowser's Dark apprentice. Bowser immediately notices this intruder is not Waluigi and the kneeling Mario grabs the saber at his feet, as Luigi removes his hood. Mario then rises, and swings the saber, Just as Luigi does the same. Bowser then activates the other side of his saber, and deflects both Mario and Luigi's attacks. He then creates a force blast sending the Je'daii brothers away from him as he proclaims them “Dead”. Wrath of Bowser The Je'daii Brothers manage to rise back on their feet, but Bower's surprising speed topples them back on the defensive. Mario declares to his brother that Bowser is a lot stronger than Kong ever was, to which Luigi expresses excitement towards facing him even more. Mario chuckles at Luigi's bravado knowing his younger brother has to be scared out of his mind. However before another word can be said, Bowser separates the two sending Mario flying across the room with a tail whip. Luigi then briefly battles Bowser who effortlessly dispatches Luigi with his saber staff. However before Bowser can land the fatal blow, Mario saber throws his forcesaber deflecting Bowser's attack. Bowser then force pulls Mario toward him telling him that his time has finally come to an end. Bowser then unhinges his jaw preparing to devour Mario whole. However before Bowser can consume the Je'daii Ranger Luigi slices off Bowser's tail, to which Bowser roars with anger. Bowser is then almost blasted by the now awoken Toad, but he manages to doge, the blast which hits Luigi in the shoulder carrying his saber. Bowser thanks Toad for his incompetence and begins to move toward the defenseless Luigi. Just then Mario slices at Bowser's side sending him to a knee; with Bowser now on his level Mario jumps on the rancor and latches around his neck and throat commanding Toad to shoot. Bowser tires to squirm free but Mario's hold is too great. As Toad shoots however Bowser flips in the air making Toad shoot Mario in the back. Bowser then completes the flip landing on his back, crushing Mario. Bowser looks at Mario's lifeless body and thanks Toad for being a fool once again, telling him, he shall reward Toad in death. Bowser then quickly charges toward Toad, and grabs the little Sullust, and squeezes Toad tightly. Bowser then unhinges his jaw and prepares to bite Toad's head off. However Luigi saber throws his saber before Bowser can crush Toad's head between his teeth. Bowser then looks down at Luigi in disgust, he then drops Toad, and races after the fleeing Luigi who shouts “"Here we GOOOOOOOOOO!". Luigi manages to maneuver and avoid Bowser's deadly swipes with his double bladed saber, telling the powerful Rancor "Too FAAAAAAST!" but is soon cornered against a wall. Bowser pounces, but Luigi avoids The rancor as he force jumps to a bridge across the platform. Boswer does the same sending the bridge wobbling, Luigi begins to run, but Bowser jumps in front of him. Bowser now in full control tells Luigi “now you di-” Just as Bowser rises his saber, a shot is heard. Bowser then looks down at his stomach and sees blood protrude. He looks around to see who shot him, and sees the injured Mario, with Toad's blaster. Bowser then takes a few steps back trying to see how he failed to anticipate that, and falls off the bridge. As he makes the long drop into the water, he swears vengeance upon Mario. Mario then coughs up blood as he goes to lay back down, Luigi rushes over to him, and hold his brother in his arms. Just then the injured Toad, comes from Bowser's chambers with Peach. Peach sees Mario and races to him. Luigi allows the two to be alone, and Peach kisses Mario's bloody lips passionately. Luigi then looks down to see the deceased Bowser, but finds no body. As Mario confesses his love for Peach he passes unconscious from his wounds. Aftermath When Mario awakes he finds himself in the Mushroom Kingdom's hospital, joined by Luigi, and Toad. When they finally recuperate Mario and Luigi bid farewell to the Sullust and their new anointed Queen. Peach asks Mario to stay, but Mario informs her that he must first put a stop to the Infinite Empire's plans before he can settle down, and promises to return to her. Mario then gives her a passionate kiss good-bye. Mario and Luigi then head home to report to the Je'daii Council. Behind the scenes The second installment of the Ancient Je'daii Series, it was developed by J-Fizzel along with his brother J-516 as a joint production in which they brought famous Video Game characters, namely from Nintendo, into their Star Wars Universe. This particular event features a Star Wars retelling of the following characters: Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach Toadstool, Bowser/King Koopa, Toad, and Waluigi; based off of the 1983 arcade game Mario Bros. and it's 1985 sequel Super Mario Bros. See also Ancient Je'daii: Mario and The Great Ape War Ancient Je'daii: Search for The Infinite Empire Ancient Je'daii: The Force Wars: Battle Against The Boga